


My Way and a Gunshot

by GlyphArchive



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlyphArchive/pseuds/GlyphArchive
Summary: You say I've put through hell. I think maybe we should find ourselves.
Kudos: 8





	My Way and a Gunshot

Even if it had been a remark made in a moment of anger, it seemed as though the Caster of Ice intended to keep her word. Rem breathed in the cold air slowly, barely feeling the knifelike edge it trailed across her lungs. She'd left her mask in her room, forgotten as she'd made sure she had enough materials on hand for what would be coming. Sticking a hand in one of the pouches at her hip Rem let the breath she'd been holding out, looking past the haze it created to the sea of blackness that was trying to ascend the mountain.

They were making good time at least. More than any human ever could. And from the way each speck of black moved the little voice that belonged to someone else in the back of her consciousness insisted that these invaders were likely sharing a _hive-mind_.

"Must be nice to get so worked up over something that little, huh?" She asked no one in particular, thumbing the lid of a bottle waiting to be used.

"Hmm?" Sayo's hum gave the impression of carelessness. From the corner of her eye Rem could see her friend make a signal with one hand.

There was no sound. For just a moment not even the Antarctic wind stirred, leaving them standing in a bubble of almost perfect tranquility. The shadows at her own feet darkened and twisted, peeling off to take its own preferred shape. Hot breath melted some of the frost on her cheek and it smelled of pungent heat and blood. Below them, all hell broke loose where the no-man's land between Chaldea and the Crypter's army formed a thin band of white. Worse than a fresh spark over gunpowder a roar of flames went up, sending columns of gritty black smoke into the dead air as a kaleidoscope of destruction devoured the distance and eagerly lapped up incoming hostiles in its path. Try as she might, Rem couldn't immediately see what become of those immediately caught in the inferno but she could guess. To their enemy's credit no screams pierced the air, and they didn't even attempt to halt their advance even when the blaze spread between them and consumed them whole.

Just slightly to the right of Jeanne Alter's seething figure a new danger presented itself. Another column of destruction rose into the cloudy sky, a light so thoroughly black that it seemed to cut a hole in everything it touched crashing down upon those who occupied rearguard. Where Jeanne Alter's flames melted the ice and burned even ashes into nothingness, Saber Alter's twisted Excalibur vaporized everything in its path in one fell stroke. The darting, elusive figures trying to gain traction against their assault could have just stood still and it wouldn't have worsened their situation any.

Rem felt the shock of air that announced Lobo's departure from her side, allowed her body to rock back with it rather than attempt to plant herself against it. Phantom sensations prickled her skin: wind rushing through fur she didn't have, the lack of heat and response to the corrupted energy of both Avenger and Alter's noble phantasms as _she_ (he) pushed himself to go faster faster faster until - 

Nothing else mattered. Nothing else existed save for that one fraction of a second where the pale girl-human's face filled his vision, her one visible chilly blue eye growing wide in realization that came too late.

Rem exhaled again, tracking the arc of a tattered shape as it rose above the chaos left behind, going high - too high for any living person and many Servants to have hope of surviving an impact from.

It was one thing, she supposed, to survive a live carpet-bombing and the equivalent of an anti-armada siege machine. But there wasn't any sort of magic or territory creation that could soften the blow of several tons of solid muscle, sinew, and an inexhaustible drive of hatred given form.

"Do you think he'll cry?" Rem turned her head to look at Sayo. "From the look of it, they were hoping these mercs would be enough to take us out." A thought occurred to her and her mouth pulled into a frown as she stuffed her hands into her mystic code's pockets. "We didn't even get to really see her face when she thought she'd won."

"Maybe." Sayo ventured after a moment, watching the second arc of Anastasia's rise as Lobo tossed her up once more. Something dark, possibly dripping, fell away from the Caster's body, her shriek just slightly loud enough to be heard over his roar. "Not our problem though. He should've come up with a better idea than rushing into us and thinking we wouldn't fight back."

Another shadow darkened splintered ice around them, crackling with more than just kinetic energy as it twisted and bent space itself to make room for the form it desired.

"He is ready to talk, my accomplice." The Count of Monte Cristo's smile threatened to crack his features open and reveal the source of every disastrous curse lurking under his skin. Rem looked away, whistling the sequence of notes the Hessian had taught her months ago.

Blood, hot and steaming yet somehow not enough coated her mouth and it was through Lobo's hardened gaze that she saw herself as she plucked at the channel of their bond. She swallowed the coppery sweet taste and whistled again, sing-songing the call of home to bring him back to her side. A rough cry of pain emerged from her left but she ignored it, knowing that Dantès would only break bones if Kadoc went and did something stupid. Like try and use a command spell when he was defenseless and his only Servant clinging to life by shredded muscle and stubborn cloth.

"Hey, Kadoc. Welcome to Chaldea."


End file.
